La Mujer Loca
by Mnemosin
Summary: Allison sueña de nuevo con un asesinato. Todo parece muy sencillo, pero otro sueño parece indicar que detrás de ello hay un crimen mucho más elaborado.


LA MUJER LOCA

Se giró y le vio, agachado junto a la puerta de entrada al cuarto. Era un hombre, pero no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a ella. El hombre en cuestión, se balanceaba adelante y atrás observando el cuerpo de la niña que estaba en el pasillo. Caminó hasta estar frente a él y se inclinó hasta estar cara a cara. Él la miró suplicante, pero ella le devolvió una mirada cruel y disparó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison se despertó asustada y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que Joe, su marido, aún estaba a su lado, como lo había dejado la noche anterior, durmiendo y soñando con cosas no tan perturbadoras como las suyas. Se tranquilizó y salió para ver si Bridgette seguía en su cuarto, con Marie, y que ambas estaban a salvo.

Joe, notando que Allison no estaba en la cama, se levantó, somnoliento, y la buscó por la casa. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Allison sentada en la mesa con un café, debía de llevar ahí un buen rato.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Son las cuatro de la mañana, vamos a la cama – rascándose la nuca y bostezando, arrastró los pies hasta ella.

- Joe, he tenido un sueño muy extraño... - le informó sin apartar la vista de la taza de café, que ya se le había enfriado.

- Ah... - apartó una silla y se sentó a su lado para escuchar lo que su mujer tenía que contarle.

- Soñé... - resopló, por primera vez le resultaba difícil contarle un sueño – Joe, soñé que te disparaba y que Bridge estaba muerta... creo que fui yo también – se pasó una mano por la frente y le miró con sus ojos azules fijamente - Fue horrible Joe, sobre todo porque no sentí ni una pizca de compasión por ti... Dios mío, no se qué creer – las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Hey, Al – Joe la rodeó con sus brazos – Dudo que sea real, tú no podrías hacerlo. Tranquilízate. Vamos a la cama, probablemente sea sólo un sueño – se levantó, la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Sólo un sueño, Joe! – Allison se zafó de su mano y permaneció sentada, ahora estaba irritada, no dudaba de que era real - ¿Te olvidas de con quién estás hablando! ¡Soy Allison DuBois y mis sueños, normalmente, son reales! - le parecía realmente mal que Joe, después de tanto tiempo, siguiera dudando de lo que veía.

- Tú lo has dicho, normalmente – convino él, seguía allí de pie, algo desconcertado por su reacción – Allison, ¿no puede ser que hayas cogido un suceso y le hayas puesto nuestras caras por algún motivo? Dudo que estés llorando ahora y después nos mates.

Justo en ese momento, en que Joe tenía la certeza de que acabarían discutiendo, enfadándose y, por lo tanto, no volverían a la cama, al menos juntos, el teléfono sonó y él, que estaba más cerca, lo cogió.

- Es para ti – le dijo a su mujer pasándole el teléfono.

Joe se sentó y esperó a que ella terminara de hablar para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Después de la llamada Allison, más tranquila, vio a su marido, adormilado, sentado junto a ella esperando una explicación. Ya no estaba enfadada con él, era imposible enfadarse con un hombre con aquella pinta, en calzoncillos y camiseta, descalzo, sentado junto a ella con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y dando cabezadas de vez en cuando. Se levantó para dejar el teléfono en su sitio.

- Era Scanlon – dijo al volver, abrazándole desde detrás de la silla –. Han encontrado a una familia al norte de la ciudad. Los vecinos oyeron disparos y llamaron a la policía. Eran un matrimonio y su hija... tenía la edad de Bridge...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana Joe tenía que llevar a sus hijas al colegio, últimamente era una tarea que le tocaba hacer muy a menudo.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? - preguntó Bridgette, aún en pijama y con el pelo revuelto, al entrar en la cocina para desayunar y ver que estaba solo su padre, ya vestido para ir a trabajar, con un café y su ordenador portátil - ¿Es que aquí nadie prepara el desayuno?

- Tu madre está trabajando – contestó Joe tomando un sorbo del café sin apartar la vista del ordenador – dile a Ariel que os prepare el desayuno.

- No hace falta, puedo yo sola – dijo Bridgette cogiendo la leche de la nevera y dejándola sobre la mesa - ¿Dónde están los cereales?

Ariel entró en ese momento en la cocina, parecía muy contenta, sin duda hoy los poderes que había heredado de su madre no se habían manifestado, lucía una sonrisa radiante. Observó con desagrado a su hermana pequeña, ¿cómo es que aún estaba en pijama?, pero después pensó que gracias a eso, ella había dispuesto del baño durante más tiempo y no había tenido que sortear los obstáculos que Bridgette solía dejar cuando se duchaba antes que ella. Abrió la despensa y sacó la caja de los cereales.

- Toma, enana, están donde siempre – le dijo dándosela - ¿Y Marie?

- ¿Y a mi qué me preguntas, estoy desayunando! - Bridgette abrió la caja y echó una enorme cantidad de cereales en su cuenco.

- Se supone que dormís en la misma habitación – apuntó Ariel sentándose y cogiendo los cereales para servirse.

- ¿Y qué, tengo cara de ser la niñera de Marie? - respondió ésta impertinentemente.

Bridgette cogió la leche e intentó echarla en su cuenco, pero como había tantos cereales el cuenco se desbordó y, leche y cereales, se desparramaron por la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué...! - Joe se levantó rápidamente cogiendo su ordenador hacia arriba para evitar que la leche mojara su portátil y después cayera por encima de su pantalón - ¡Ya está bien! Ariel, sírveles el desayuno a tus hermanas. Bridge, busca a Marie. Yo limpiaré esto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de las víctimas, Allison se dio cuenta de que se parecía bastante a la de su sueño, de hecho era la misma. En su mente, Allison había visto la habitación en la que había matado a su marido, no era la suya, y Bridgette yacía en el suelo de un pasillo que tampoco tenía que ver con el de su casa. Por eso, al entrar en esa casa, y comprobar que era la de su sueño, se despejó el temor a que fuera real y ella, Allison, acabara por matar a su marido y a su hija mediana. Ella y Scanlon entraron pasando por debajo de las (cintas) directamente a la cocina.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Scanlon al ver que Allison tenía un gesto de alivio.

- ¿Eh? No, nada... ¿Dónde están los cuerpos? - contestó ella mientras se ponía los guantes distraída.

Al salir de la cocina había un pasillo que comunicaba el resto de habitaciones. Como en su sueño, el cuerpo de la niña estaba en el medio de aquel pasillo, tenía una herida de bala en la frente, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba tendido delante de la puerta del cuarto que estaba al final del mismo pasillo, con la pistola en la mano, y el del hombre al lado del de la mujer, con una expresión de horror en su cara. Todo era como en su sueño, salvo las personas. Ninguno de los cadáveres se parecía a alguien de su familia, la niña era morena, como su padre, y tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que pudo comprobar que los tenía verdes. La madre era pelirroja y según pudo calcular mucho más alta que ella, y el padre era más bajo que Joe. No entendía por qué les había puesto su cara, la de su marido y la de su hija mediana.

- Los Gellar. Como ya te he dicho, todo apunta a que la mujer los disparó a los dos y luego se quitó la vida – le informó Scanlon mientras ella los miraba con horror– ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, lo vi en mi sueño – dijo Allison – la niña murió primero, luego disparó al padre.

No quería seguir allí viendo aquella horripilante escena, así que se dirigió a la salida. Scanlon la siguió enseguida, no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquella casa.

- Pues nos ha tocado un caso sencillo – bromeó al salir detrás de Allison – espero que no lo compliques.

- Muy gracioso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya por la noche, Allison le contó a Joe lo que había ocurrido mientras se ponía su pijama rojo.

- No entiendo por qué soñé que éramos nosotros – entró en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

- Como te dije, cogiste un suceso y le has puesto nuestras caras – le dijo Joe metiéndose en la cama.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no es todo... por algo he soñado esto – se asomó a la puerta del baño secándose con la toalla la boca.

- Allison, ¿por qué te empeñas en que todo sea más complicado?

Joe, agotado, sólo quería que su mujer se metiera en la cama y poder dormir en paz toda la noche, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su pregunta había tocado en donde le dolía a Allison.

- Porque soy así, es mi naturaleza. Si me envían un sueño, espero que sirva de algo, no que sea simplemente algo para ver – contestó irritada, dejó la toalla en el lavabo y volvió a salir – Voy a darles un beso a las niñas.

Joe la vio salir de la habitación y gruñó para sí reprendiéndose por su falta de tacto, se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir, pero no lo consiguió hasta que su mujer volvió a entrar al cuarto y se echó a su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No encuentro mis pastillas – le dijo la Señora Gellar a su marido abriendo y cerrando los cajones de su cuarto de baño - ¿Sabes donde están?

Él estaba afeitándose en el lavabo y le estaba molestando que ella no hiciera más que empujarle para que se apartara de delante de los cajones que iba abriendo.

- No lo sé – le contestó malhumorado - ¿Por qué no dejas de buscarlas? Compra otras, o no las tomes, supongo que por un día los muertos podrán esperar.

Horas más tarde, en su cuarto, el Señor Gellar miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hija sin articular palabra, estaba agachado, como si sufriera por esa niña de nueve años que yacía muerta en el pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos de él.

- ¿Lo has visto? - oyó la Señora Gellar que alguien le decía, para ella era una voz muy familiar – Me disparó a mi y a tu hija. Tienes que matarle, es un asesino.

La Señora Gellar, destrozada por el dolor, se acercó a su marido, aquel ser cruel tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Cuando estuvo frente a él, no pudo menos que mirarlo con todo el odio y asco que le producía, y, acto seguido, disparó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison volvió a incorporarse repentinamente, palpó el lado de la cama de Joe, éste encendió la luz y se dio la vuelta todavía medio dormido.

- Qué – gruñó.

- Joe, ella no mató a la niña – miró hacia él.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? - abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido.

- De los Gellar. Ella mató al marido, pero él había matado a su hija y a otro hombre.

- Espera, espera, ¿dices que hay otro hombre muerto? - se incorporó sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba contando Allison.

- Sí, pero no le he visto la cara. Ella era médium, pero tomaba pastillas para atenuar las visiones – explicó Allison – Ese día no encontró las pastillas y cuando llegó a casa vio el fantasma del hombre al que había matado su marido. Él le contó lo que había hecho.

- ¿Qué más da? Están los dos muertos y los dos asesinaron – dijo él volviendo a echarse y con una mano la arrastró a ella también – Sea lo que sea podrá esperar a mañana, no van a moverse de donde están.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo la Señora Gellar al hombre que cenaba con ella, un hombre muy guapo, mucho más que su marido, tenía los ojos del mismo color que este último, verdes, pero tenía el pelo algo más claro.

- ¿De qué se trata, Lisa? - contestó dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, Jackson nunca sonreía.

- Quiero contárselo a mi marido – contestó ella bebiendo un sorbo de champán – No te imaginas lo que me cuesta estar durmiendo en su misma cama y no decirle nada.

- Esto ya lo hemos hablado, Lisa – dijo él algo irritado – Si se lo cuentas, tú y yo nos quedaremos sin nada.

- Me da igual – no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

- No, Lisa, no. Si se entera de que tenemos algo, yo también me quedo sin lo que me corresponde y eso es mucho dinero – golpeó la mesa con fuerza – No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina todos estaban ya desayunando cuando Allison entró por la puerta, regañó a su marido por no haberla despertado antes, y se sentó cogiendo la taza de café que este le ofrecía sin ofenderse por la regañina. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, las niñas se fueron a preparar para el colegio y, Allison y Joe, se quedaron solos.

- La Señora Gellar tenía un amante – comentó Allison poniéndose junto a su marido que en ese momento estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

- Vaya, parece que esa familia no te deja en paz – dijo Joe apartando el periódico para atender a su esposa.

- Parece que él está relacionado con el marido, le corresponde dinero de algo... puede que una herencia. Se lo comentaré a Devalos, creo que definitivamente este caso no es tan sencillo como creíamos al principio – observó que su marido ponía una expresión de "ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo", pero entonces escuchó a las niñas, que estaban en la entrada esperando – Joe, ¿llevas tú a las niñas? Yo aún tengo que prepararme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison picó a la puerta del despacho de Devalos con la intención de contarle los sueños que había tenido esa noche. Al verla él la mandó entrar.

- Buenos días, Allison – dijo cordialmente el fiscal mientras Allison cerraba la puerta – ¿Cuándo dejarán de mirarte así?

- Dudo que dejen de mirarme así – contestó ella dándose cuenta de que el fiscal se refería a los trabajadores de la fiscalía – De momento no tengo poderes para que la gente se olvide de lo que ha oído.

- De todas maneras, algún día se les pasará – comentó él y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento – Es cuestión de tiempo. Bueno, ¿a qué viene esta visita matutina? Espero que no sean sueños.

- Me temo que sí.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Devalos la miró por encima de las gafas, acto seguido se las quitó y cruzó las manos sobre los papeles que hasta ese mismo instante había estado mirando.

- Sobre la familia Gellar. Creo que no es todo tan sencillo. La mujer era médium, tomaba...

- Unas pastillas – completó Devalos buscando entre los papeles y pasándole a Allison uno – Lo sé, se encontraron en un cajón de su baño.

- Qué extraño... en mi sueño ella no las encontraba... - le devolvió el papel al fiscal

- Bueno, no se tomó las pastillas y pasó lo que pasó – terminó Devalos – Allison, el caso está resuelto, mató a su hija y a su marido, y luego se suicidó.

- Pero la niña ya estaba muerta cuando ella llegó – Allison se irritó – La mujer tenía un amante, oí la voz del amante diciéndole que su marido les había matado, a la niña y a él, y que ella debía vengarles.

- Allison, estás hablando de una cuarto cuerpo – la tranquilizó Devalos – En la casa de los Gellar sólo había tres. Si me presentas el lugar donde está el cuarto cuerpo, no tengo ningún problema en continuar con la investigación.

En ese momento, alguien picó a la puerta del despacho, el fiscal lo mandó pasar.

- Allison, te presento a Richard Gellar – dijo Devalos mientras el hombre entraba y cerraba la puerta – Es el hermano del fallecido.

Allison miró al hombre, se quedó pálida al ver al que, según ella creía, era el fantasma que había visto Lisa Gellar, su amante. Aun así se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

- Allison, ¿te ocurre algo? - preguntó el fiscal preocupado por la reacción que ella había tenido.

Allison negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, sentaros. Allison, Richard está aquí porque va a heredar todo el dinero que tenía Jackson Gellar. Se trata de algo complicado porque ese dinero estará congelado hasta que terminemos con este caso – explicó Devalos.

Él le dirigió una mirada a Allison. Entonces tuvo una visión fugaz en la que él estaba preparándolo todo, la niña estaba muerta, Jackson Gellar estaba en la misma posición que en todos sus sueños, en shock. Él limpiaba la pistola, la dejaba cerca de su hermano y se escondía detrás de las cortinas del cuarto.

- Se que tienen que asegurarse de todo lo que ocurrió – empezó a decir Richard, su voz era suave – Pero, está muy claro. La mujer de mi hermano estaba loca – miró de soslayo a Allison, sin duda había leído aquel artículo en el que ella afirmaba tener contacto con los muertos – Llegó a su casa, vio algo que no le gustó y decidió acabar con su familia.

- Lo sabemos Señor Gellar – convino Devalos – Simplemente queremos cerciorarnos de que no se nos escapa nada. Dentro de unos días podrá irse con su herencia.

El hombre asintió, se despidió estrechando la mano tanto del fiscal, como de Allison, y quedó en volver a pasarse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Allison miró a Devalos entre irritada y sorprendida.

- Ese hombre... – comenzó a decir mientras Devalos volvía a sentarse en su silla.

- Ese hombre es el hermano de la víctima, no hay nada que lo relacione con la escena del crimen, sólo que es el hermano de Jackson Gellar – interrumpió Devalos – Allison, no busques más, el caso está prácticamente cerrado.

- No, señor fiscal – dijo ella y señaló a la puerta – Ese hombre es el fantasma de mi sueño.

- No puede ser un fantasma, Allison, está vivo – Devalos se levantó de la silla, la vio resoplar – Está bien, si tú y Scanlon me traéis una prueba de que ese hombre tiene un móvil que le relacione con lo que ha pasado...

- ¡Era el amante de Lisa Gellar! - le interrumpió ella.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu dices, no podemos culpar a un hombre sin tener ninguna prueba sólo porque es el hermano de la víctima! – esta vez Devalos alzó la voz.

- Va a heredar una fortuna, Lisa se lo iba a estropear porque le iba a contar a Jackson lo suyo, ¿qué más quieres?

- Allison, ¿qué quieres tú? Como ya sabes, tus sueños nos sirven de mucho, y sabe dios que sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo basarme en ellos – Devalos adoptó un tono conciliador – Le diré a Lee que investigue a Richard Gellar.

Allison pareció tranquilizarse con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en casa, después de cenar, las niñas habían ido a prepararse para dormir y Allison se sentó al lado de Joe en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y pasándole otra a él.

- Creo que el asesino es el amante – comentó para abrir conversación mientras echaba un trago.

- ¿Pero, ese no era víctima del marido? - dijo Joe volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

- Eso pensé al levantarme esta mañana. Pero lo he conocido hoy en el despacho de Devalos, es el hermano de Jackson Gellar – posó la cerveza en la mesita.

Joe la miró sorprendido, esa mujer siempre le sorprendía, daba igual cual fuera la situación. Volvió a mirar la televisión sin saber qué decir y bebió de su cerveza. Allison suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Es igual. Necesito despejarme – dijo ella - ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Tan extraño como el mío?

- Mi día no puede ser tan extraño como el tuyo – dijo él, volvió a mirarla sonriendo – El proyecto de momento marcha bien, tus hijas quieren que vuelvas tu a llevarlas y recogerlas porque yo siempre estoy enfadado,...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Siempre estás enfadado? - dijo ella burlándose de él – ¿Muy enfadado?

- No te rías de mi – posó su cerveza al lado de la de ella.

- No me río de ti, gruñón – le dio un suave empujón para provocarle.

- Ahora verás – dijo él abalanzándose sobre ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard Gellar entró en la casa de su hermano por la noche, iba armado con una pistola, entró en el baño y dejó el bote de pastillas de Lisa en el cajón donde ella lo guardaba. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño oyó cómo su hermano Jackson entraba en la casa con su hija Helen, así que corrió y se metió en el cuarto donde dormía el matrimonio. Jackson mandó a Helen que le esperara en la cocina, fue al cuarto y cogió una maleta en la que empezó a meter sus cosas.

- ¿Te vas de viaje? - le preguntó Richard saliendo de detrás de las cortinas.

- No quiero hablar contigo – contestó Jackson mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la maleta – Puedes quedártela, yo me voy. Mañana lo arreglaré todo para que nunca más volváis a saber de mí.

- Jackson – Richard adoptó un tono conciliador – ¿Te vas a ir, y vas a dejar a tu hermano sin blanca?

- ¿Mi hermano! Dime, Richard, ¿qué clase de hermano se acuesta con la mujer de su hermano? Lo siento pero la única que va a disfrutar de mi dinero será mi hija.

En ese momento, Helen salió al pasillo para ver qué estaba haciendo su padre.

- Papá, ¿qué haces? ¿Vienes a merendar? - dijo mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

Al ver que se acercaba Richard sacó rápidamente una pistola que guardaba bajo la chaqueta, esperó para ver si la niña se iba, pero ella siguió avanzando hacia el cuarto desconocedora de lo que sucedía, Jackson mientras tanto miraba a su hermano, no le creía capaz de disparar, pero cuando la niña estuvo a mitad del pasillo, disparó. Jackson entonces se dio la vuelta, vio a su hija tendida en el suelo y sintió flojear sus piernas.

Lisa Gellar entró poco después en la casa, pero a Richard le dio tiempo suficiente para limpiar el arma, dejarla cerca de Jackson y volver a esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

- ¿Jackson, Helen? - llamó al entrar, pero entonces vio a Helen tendida en el suelo - ¡Helen! ¿Jackson, qué le ha pasado a Helen!

Corrió a la habitación y encontró a su marido en la misma postura, agachado y balanceándose, observando el cuerpo de la niña. Richard entonces salió de entre las cortinas interpretando su papel.

- Lisa, no te asustes – le susurró – Soy yo, pero estoy muerto – señaló hacia Jackson - ¿Lo has visto? Nos ha matado a mí y a tu hija. Tienes acabar con él, es un asesino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada más despertarse Allison cogió el teléfono, en su mesita, y llamó a Scanlon sin importarle la hora que era.

- ¿Lee? Lee, tenemos que ir a casa de los Gellar.

- Allison, he investigado a Richard Gellar, no encontré nada – respondió él mientras conducía – Me voy a casa. Duérmete, Allison, son las tres de la madrugada.

- Lee, se metió detrás de las cortinas – Allison sabía que esto convencería a Lee, al fin y al cabo, era una posible prueba – Quizás encontremos algo.

- Vale... - no parecía muy entusiasmado - ¿Te paso a recoger en veinte minutos?

Joe se despertó y giró la cabeza hacia su mujer, que en ese momento colgaba el teléfono y se levantaba.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó todavía con la cara pegada a la almohada - ¿Adónde vas? ¡Allison, son las tres!

- Voy a casa de los Gellar – empezó a recorrer la habitación para encontrar algo de ropa para ponerse – Lee pasará a buscarme enseguida.

- Allison – se quejó Joe.

- Lo siento cariño, – se disculpó cuando terminó de vestirse, y le dio un beso – tendrás que llevar otra vez a las niñas, gruñón.

- No tiene gracia, Allison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el despacho de Devalos, éste hablaba por teléfono con Richard Gellar, cuando llegaron Lee Scanlon y Allison.

- ¿Hablas con Richard Gellar? - preguntó Scanlon.

- Sí, quiere saber qué tal va la investigación, y...

- Dile que venga, tenemos que hablar con él – lo interrumpió el agente posando sobre la mesa un informe.

- Espera un momento, ¿qué es esto? - dijo Devalos tapando el micrófono del teléfono y mirando lo que se le presentaba.

- La prueba que querías – explicó Lee – Dile que tenemos que hablar con él.

El fiscal citó a Richard para que se pasara por la oficina con el pretexto de revisar algunos problemas sobre la herencia. Los tres estaban esperándole y, en cuanto estuvo en el despacho, Scanlon lo inmovilizó.

- Queda detenido por el homicidio de Helen Gellar y por incitación al homicidio de Jackson Gellar por Lisa Gellar y posterior suicidio de ésta – dijo Devalos mientras Scanlon lo sujetaba con las esposas – Lee, leele sus derechos.

- Esto es un error, yo no estuve en esa casa – se defendió el acusado.

- ¿No es cierto, Señor Gellar, que usted preparó el homicidio para que pareciera que lo había hecho todo Lisa? - preguntó Allison mientras Lee le leía sus derechos - ¿Y no es cierto, que usted se escondió detrás de las cortinas para engañar a Lisa Gellar, y hacerle creer que su marido había matado a su hija y a usted mismo, para posteriormente instarla a matar a su marido? - el hombre lo negaba todo forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

Después de un rato de forcejeos el hombre se resignó. Scanlon lo agarró para llevárselo a la comisaría.

- Usted está loca – le dijo Richard Gellar a Allison al salir del despacho del fiscal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así que, era el amante – Joe se echó en la cama junto a su esposa feliz porque su mujer hubiera terminado con el caso.

- Sí. Me llamó loca al irse del despacho de Devalos – dijo Allison sin darle mucha importancia y se giró hacia él, tenía ganas de charlar.

- ¿Y no lo estás? - bromeó Joe.

- Sí, por quererte a ti, gruñón – de un plumazo Joe había acabado con sus ganas de charla, lo empujó para que se girara al otro lado y se acomodó para dormir.


End file.
